


I spit fire like I just blew a demon

by StrawberrySmutcake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Public Sex, Shotgunning, Underage Smoking, only the only thing you get to really see is the sex, second years as third years, sort of like a bad teen movie about rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySmutcake/pseuds/StrawberrySmutcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yahaba wasn’t going to lie, he ruled Aoba Josai High School. Everyday he’d strut down the halls with his perfectly combed hair and perfectly ironed uniform; he could take any kid in here down with just a bit of background checking and a few slick words. </p><p>So yeah, he was in total control."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I spit fire like I just blew a demon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it with another Kyouhaba fic because they are amazing. Sorry it's so short, I'm working on a separate fic that is way longer and I needed a break and then this happened. So yeah, enjoy.
> 
> P.S. This was inspired by another fic that I read forever ago that never quite left my mind.

Yahaba wasn’t going to lie, he ruled Aoba Josai High School. Everyday he’d strut down the halls with his perfectly combed hair and perfectly ironed uniform; he could take any kid in here down with just a bit of background checking and a few slick words. 

So yeah, he was in total control.

At least that's what he thought, until Kyoutani Kentarou began popping up everywhere, with his bright shirts and dark jackets, his chain smoking, and his god awful bleach-blonde hair with the black stripes that made him look like a bumblebee. 

The worst thing about Koutani’s constant presence were all of his accusations against Yahaba’s ruling, making him question his own status. 

Which was ridiculous, because he learned everything he knew from the master Oikawa himself.

And yet here he was, standing behind the school in his short gym clothing—he was making the most of his bathroom break during gym class—watching Kyoutani smoke a cigarette.

“You know that you could get kicked out for smoking on school property, right?” Yahaba scolded and placed his right arm on his cocked hip.

Kyoutani took a drag from the cigarette dangling in his loose grip. “And what’s it to you?” he breathed out with the smoke, looking Yahaba up and down.

Yahaba scoffed and folded his arms, “I don’t care, I’m just making sure you know before you end up becoming a homeschooled loser, and I hope it happens soon because then I can take the school back.”

“You think you own this school just because you have a sharp tongue?” Kyoutani chuckled roughly, “You ain’t shit Yahaba, and the only one who doesn’t see that seems to be you.”

Yahaba’s blood boiled at that, “yeah? Well nobody likes you either, they’re all sucking your dick just because they’re afraid that they won’t have a drug dealer anymore.”

Kyoutani glared at Yahaba, an angry growl complementing the deep frown on his face, “how do you know about that?”

Yahaba puffed his chest out proudly, knowing he struck a chord with the mutt. “This was my spot way before it was yours. By the way, you sound like a horse when you climax,” Yahaba looked down at Kyoutani.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? You’re such a freak,” Kyoutani pushed off the wall and reached out to grab Yahaba’s arm.

Yahaba moved quickly, he gripped the collar of Kyoutani’s shirt and shoved him back into the wall.

“You’re one to talk.”

At that point Yahaba knew he was about to do something he regretted, but Kyoutani always seemed to spur him on. He angrily smashed their mouths together, nearly too rough. Kyoutani pulled back just enough to keep the kisses rough and deep, but not painful.

Kyoutani seemed to be just as into it as Yahaba was, he was biting and practically shoving his tongue down Yahaba’s throat.

Yahaba grabbed Kyoutani’s wrists and held them above his head. This in turn made Kyoutani flip them around immediately so that Yahaba’s back was bombarded by the jagged brick wall through his thin gym shirt. Kyoutani’s hands ran down his sides, making him shiver slightly, until they reached his thighs. Then he pulled Yahaba’s legs up until they were deliciously wrapped around Kyoutani’s hips.

Yahaba yanked at Kyoutani’s short hair and ground down on the stomach in front of his crotch, “Jesus Christ, I hate you so much.”

“Is that why you have a boner?” Kyoutani growled out.

Yahaba bit Kyoutani’s bottom lip as hard as he could in his frustration, “it’s a hate boner.”

“Ditto,” Kyoutani said into Yahaba’s skin, then he proceeded to grab Yahaba by the hips and guided Yahaba down into his lap so he could grind against Yahaba’s ass. Embarrassingly, Yahaba moaned into Kyountani’s mouth as his brain was overtaken by pleasure.

“Yeah, and I’m the one that sounds like a horse,” Kyoutani snarked.

“You are such an asshole,” yahaba could barely think, there was too much stimulation for him to truly think clearly.

Kyoutani pulled Yahaba’s shorts down, making him gasp as he realized his hardon was exposed behind his place of learning. He undid the front of Kyoutani’s pants and tugged them down a bit to make it even. Kyoutani lined their hips up, then leaned over to bite lustfully at the thin skin on Yahaba’s neck. Yahaba circled his hips, shaking at the sheer pleasure the friction wrought from him.

They continued this rough thrusting and biting and all-around aggressive treatment until Yahaba knocked his head back against the brick wall softly and came all over himself. Kyoutani following not long after.

Once their heads cooled down and they had their dicks back in their own pants Yahaba decided it was best to clearly state his intentions, “let’s never do that again.”

\------  
“I need a cigarette to get the taste of dick out of my mouth,” Kyoutani breathed out heavily.

Yahaba ignored his whining and tried to get his body to work again after the amazing blow job he just got, “go for it.” 

He couldn’t even wiggle his fingers without some aftershocks zinging up his spine. He closed his eyes and attempted to get his breathing under control.

The clicking sound of a lighter brought his attention back to Kyoutani.

It was honestly unfair how attractive Kyoutani looked after sex. His hair a little messy from all of Yahaba’s tugging, his chest and back mottled with bites and scratches, his still shaking fingers as he lit up a cigarette, god, everything just made him more attracted to Kyoutani.

Kyoutani leaned over Yahaba, he pinched Yahaba’s nose closed and breathed a breath full of smoke into Yahaba’s lungs.

Yahaba let the smoke out once Kyoutani was a respectable distance away from his mouth, “you know, we could rule the school together.” Yahaba offered, staring at the feux blonde with pride.

The self deprecating laugh wasn’t exactly what Yahaba wanted to hear, “yeah, two gay guys being in charge of the school.”

Yahaba chose to not remind Kyoutani for the thousandth time that he’s bi, not gay; instead skipping the unnecessary fight. “I’m serious,” Yahaba sat up, annoyed, “if anyone tries to dethrone us I can take them down mentally, and you can take them down physically.” Yahaba looked hungrily at the strong body bared naked before him.

“You take this kingdom shit a little too serious,” Kyoutani puffed at the cigarette a bit.

“As long as you’re monogamous, then we got this in the bag,” Yahaba kissed Kyoutani’s shoulder (then he couldn’t help but bite it, it was just such a beautifully muscular shoulder).

“That’ll be pretty hard, I have a pretty high sex drive,” Kyoutani side eyed Yahaba.

Yahaba smiled a sultry smile that said everything, “I think I’ll be able to handle it.”

“Alright then, let’s consummate this relationship,” Kyoutani took one last drag from his cigarette then stubbed it out on the ashtray by his bed. He climbed over Yahaba, his hands already going down to unsavory places.

“What makes you think that I’m gonna bottom?” Yahaba asked hysterically.

“Did you see your haircut?” Kyoutani asked rhetorically.

“That doesn’t mean anything you dick!” Yahaba yelled.

“Then how about this?” Kyoutani reached out and tussled with something for a bit before suddenly there was a finger working its way inside of Yahaba, somehow rubbing against all the right places.

“Oh, okay, yeah, you can top. . .this time at least,” he clawed at Kyoutani’s back.

The smirk on Kyoutani’s face made Yahaba know he was gonna have to put up a fight to be on top, both figuratively and literally, in this relationship.


End file.
